User blog:Iamthelegion/Goku vs Superman 2
Guess who's back? In honour of all the Dragon Ball/Z/Super stuff and a little bit of GT that I would have talked about had I not been blocked this last month here is the long overdue season 2 battle of Freestyle Rap Battles of Blog Revival, a sequel to the I believe first one, Superman vs Goku. This time they don't randomly change forms for no particular reason tho :P. This is (hopefully) going to be good JK it's like mildly above average because I wrote this ages ago lol. battul! The Battle: VERSUS! Superman: You're coming back again? I know it's in your nature, but I thought you understood that I'm a reality breaker! I'm Superman Primed to take this to one million! A Super Saiyan? At least "I'm a man" ain't what you're shilling! You're a half-pint Sun Wukong who thinks he's Krillin it But I'd crush your Atomic Skull if not for the good within! And trying to best me with fists? I hope that you're kidding! How is becoming a god impressive when even Batman did it? Son Goku: Better get ready, you're not facing the Funimation chump So called "Light of the Universe" and other mushy stuff I'm a straight up killer, greatest fighter to ever live And I'll Kamehameha this psyched out middle-aged kid! You're the Hercule of the Justice League, I'm Mongul two Because you'll see no Black Mercy when I've struck you! In a Battle of Gods, it wasn't me who needed Revival And it'll be the same this time, you're basically suicidal! Superman: Let's look at our pasts, I've always done well with friends But if we examine your crew what do we find at the end? The assassin, the demon, the lecher and the genocidal prince The definitive Tsunderes and their psychologically screwed up kids And talking about kids, don't they understand a balanced diet? The first has all potential but the other one only knew to fight Superman says stay in school, or something I always find true Is your chances start dropping lower than this punk's IQ! Son Goku: You talk the big talk, but you're basically a pacifist Who lets two-cent prisons hold mass-murderers and rapists! With fifty types of vision you can't see what's on their minds You're all durability, they'd rather see Krillin fight crime! I hope you're getting this like it's an Instant Transmission I defeated gluttony, alcoholism, low self-esteem and sedition! And while you're off taking apart bald men with tin toys How about you reflect on how quick I disabled the Androids! Superman: Ah, yes, the Androids, you can read minds but not a dictionary? Cell's Superboy, not Red Tornado, and don't even with Bio-Broly When it was my Doomsday I was Steeled, guaranteed your Eradicator You're the reason Japan is the poor man's South Korea off paper! Son Goku: It takes ignorance like yours to bring in race without divining That like anyone who could constitute a real threat, I'm Chinese! Why are you a two-bit reporter if you're supposedly so well-rounded? You left a sour taste in my mouth. I prefer my Superman: Grounded. Outro: Who won this rematch? Son Goku Superman hint to my next battle: Category:Blog posts